


wanderlust

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Rimming, dimension travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Maru’s always had a thirst for adventure, but the biggest one of all is right by his side.





	wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for fic_the_faith 2012.

It’s a world unlike anything Maru has ever seen before. Animated, almost, the forest from nearly every Disney movie morphed together into one with picturesque waterfalls and cute woodland creatures. And down by the stream, perching on a large, flat rock with his legs folded up under him, Ueda looks like he belongs here.

“Tatsuya?” Maru asks carefully, approaching the other man.

Often Ueda’s face doesn’t react when he’s surprised, and now is no different, though Maru can tell that he wasn’t expecting to see him. “How did you get here?”

“I was… looking for you,” Maru recalls slowly. “It brought me here.”

Maru’s not sure what ‘it’ is, but Ueda doesn’t ask. “Nobody has ever found me here.”

Shrugging, Maru watches the stream flow by and notices bright, colorful fish swimming in the clear water. “This is so beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Ueda replies with a smile. “I built it myself.”

Now Maru stares at him, his brain struggling to wrap around all of this. “What  _is_  this place?”

“My fifth dimension,” Ueda answers evenly, then laughs at Maru’s undoubtedly perplexed expression. “Sorry, I haven’t had to explain this to anyone before.”

“Try,” Maru says gently, taking a seat on the other side of the rock.

“It’s a means to escape,” Ueda starts, pausing to take a breath as he looks around. “At least, that’s how it started, when I was a child. It’s like… Wonderland, in a way, only less crazy. I just close my eyes and go far, far away from my reality. I can be anyone, anywhere, but this is the place I created to relax.”

As if on cue, hundreds of tiny fairies flutter around him, and Maru can’t help but smile. He’d always had a feeling there was some truth to that statement from so long ago.

“This isn’t real?” he questions. “It sure feels real.”

Ueda laughs, a deep, rich sound that vibrates Maru’s bones. “Yes and no. It’s not a dream, if that’s what you’re wondering, but it’s also not the three-dimensional universe we’ve come to know as ‘real’.”

“Something spiritual?” Maru guesses. “Are our bodies just hanging out where we last were while our minds create corporeal visions of ourselves?”

In response, Ueda leans over and pinches Maru’s arm. It hurts, and Ueda just smiles while Maru processes all of this. “This is the first time I’ve seen someone else from our world here,” Ueda finally says, his excitement audible in his voice. “Have you traveled through dimensions before?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Maru frowns in thought as he remembers what he’d been doing before he was suddenly surrounded by a sparkling forest. “I was looking for you, then I was here. I didn’t even  _feel_  anything.”

“Because it’s not a physical transportation,” Ueda answers, then sighs. “Ah, nothing I say makes sense.”

“You mentioned you could become anyone, anywhere,” Maru tries a different approach. He really wants to understand this. “Does that mean we could go back to the Meiji era? It would be fascinating to watch history unfold before our eyes.”

“That’s time travel, not dimension travel, and it’s a bad idea,” Ueda says firmly. “Time is the fourth dimension, and going anywhere near it chances messing up the present day. You’ve heard of the butterfly effect? The littlest thing can change that precious history.”

“Another life, then?” Maru thinks out loud, and Ueda nods. “Like one where we’re not idols who have to be on stage in five minutes? Kame’s not pleased that you just disappeared, you know.”

Ueda makes no effort to move. “Time is slower in 5D. In my experience, one 3D minute is equal to about one 5D hour. So we have plenty of time.”

“This is surreal,” Maru says as he looks at his watch, which has stopped at the exact time he ‘left’ the real world. “Most people just take vacations to get away.”

“Maybe it will be easier to show you,” Ueda offers, grabbing Maru’s hand, and the next thing Maru knows, the forest is gone and replaced with uneven orange terrain and a black, endless sky.

“A planet?” Maru asks curiously. “One with oxygen?”

“It doesn’t matter if there’s oxygen or not,” Ueda says with a laugh. “Breathing is something specific to 3D. This isn’t even anywhere close to our solar system, either. There’s no sun to light the stars, which makes it darker than I like, but the locals are nice.”

“Locals-?” Maru starts, then sees the little robot-looking  _things_  peering at them from a nearby crater. “Tatsuya…”

“They’re harmless,” Ueda tells him, then abruptly lets go of his hand like he’s just realized he was still holding onto it. “Sorry, I wanted to make sure you came with me. I’d hate to lose you in this dimension – you might not find your way home.”

“Thanks,” Maru says softly, surreptitiously stretching his fingers as he looks down at one of the ‘locals’. “Hello.”

It says something that Maru can’t understand, and Ueda turns to flash him a grin. “Want to see their space station? It’s how they live.”

“Sure,” Maru replies, feeling like his mind has been opened more than ever before. And when they finally return to 3D, Kame’s only been freaking out for forty-five seconds.

*

“I have to say,” Ueda admits on the fifth or sixth journey, “it’s much more fun travelling with someone else.”

Maru smiles at him as he walks around the spacious house. On the ceiling. “I feel like I’m in a video game.”

“Only there’s no bad guys to kill,” Ueda adds. “I stay away from those dimensions. I’d rather not find out what happens when you die here.”

“Probably you’d die for real,” Maru says with a grimace. “That would be hard to explain.”

“Nobody would know,” Ueda says quietly. “To everyone in 3D, you’d disappear without a trace.”

The solemnity hangs between them for a moment, then Ueda backflips up the stairs. Acrobatics are easier when gravity isn’t relative.

Now that he’s done this a few times, Maru has determined that travelling between dimensions is a lot like surfing the Internet. The places they go are other websites, all with different programming, and the one Ueda created is his homepage. Maru had thought about asking how he could make his own special place, imagining a militia environment or maybe some kind of sky world, but being as he can’t even switch dimensions without Ueda pulling him by the hand, he figured that was a long way off.

Continuously asking ‘how’ and ‘why’ is tiring, anyway; it’s much easier just to accept things as they are and tag along for the ride.

He’s gotten to know Ueda a lot better, too, and they’d been pretty close to begin with. Maru doesn’t know if this fifth dimension provided additional security or what, but Ueda opens up to him like he has absolutely no reservations about sharing  _everything_. He tells Maru about his past, particularly the childhood that had made him wish so desperately to escape to begin with, along with his deepest fears and regrets.

“I can become someone else for a little while,” he says, “but no matter where I go, I’m still me.”

Maru just listens, hearing the strength in Ueda’s even voice that comes from experience. Maru admires him more with each admission, his honesty and maturity inspiring Maru to let go of his own past grievances and move forward. He finds himself looking forward to their excursions together, doing his best at work and university in order to be rewarded with a trip to a new and exciting place.

“Sometimes I think about just living like this forever,” Ueda confesses at the bottom of the ocean. “Spending the rest of my life travelling from dimension to dimension.”

“What’s stopping you?” Maru asks carefully, flipping his finned lower body as he swims around. He loves the worlds where they have to physically adapt.

Ueda sighs, and Maru watches bubbles rise from his mouth. “Responsibility, obligation. I’d miss everyone too much, I think. I love my life now, and I’ve worked too hard to just give up on it like that. Besides, I used to travel a  _lot_  as a kid, and I’d always get bored after a few hours and go home. I couldn’t think of it as anything permanent.”

“Anyway, if you did leave, I’d know where to find you,” Maru says, only half serious as he smacks the back of Ueda’s head with his tail and flees. Ueda gives chase, the two of them soaring through the depths of the ocean while the other merpeople go about their business, and by the time Ueda catches up with him, they’re both laughing like children.

Maru’s still squeezing water out of his hair when they go back to work a few hours later, and the scent of sea water lingers in his nose for a long time.

*

“You’re spending a lot of time with Ueda lately,” Koki comments between rehearsals, giving Maru the biggest, fakest pout.

He has no idea, Maru thinks.

*

Ueda is lost. Maru knows where he is, of course, but that doesn’t make Kame any less irate.

“You look like an old man when you pinch the bridge of your nose like that,” Taguchi tells him, then runs from the room before Kame opens his eyes.

“Calm down, Kazu,” Maru says, clapping the youngest member on his tense shoulder. “Ueda always disappears before a show, and he _always_  comes back. Don’t worry so much.”

“He’s been gone for awhile, though,” Koki speaks up anxiously. “At least ten minutes.”

“Ten minutes?” All of the blood drains from Maru’s face. Ten minutes equals ten  _hours_  in 5D.

“Do you know where he is?” Kame asks accusingly, and Maru knows he looks guilty. “Go get him. Now.”

Nodding, Maru turns the corner and closes his eyes, concentrating on Ueda’s location. Maru hasn’t travelled by himself yet – Ueda doesn’t think he’s ready – but it’s easy to just switch dimensions and besides, that’s how he’d found Ueda the first time, right? Except that he has no control over where he  _goes_ , landing in the middle of what looks like a battlefield and Maru takes in his scenery for three seconds before dropping to the ground.

“Here’s the war zone you wanted,” Maru mutters sarcastically as he crawls out of the line of fire. Once a safe distance away, he notices that it’s not the usual swords or even guns with which the two sides are fighting. It’s actual fire, flames pushed forward with two hands like in an anime, and in this world, air douses it while water gives it strength.

Leave it to Maru to accidentally end up in an elemental universe, which is both fascinating and frightening until he realizes water is dripping from his palms. There’s truth to the Chinese zodiac after all, he thinks, then notices he has hooves instead of hands and his nose had turned into a rather large snout.

“I’m a water pig,” he says out loud, then turns to look at his behind. There’s a curly pink tail sticking out of his armor and he wiggles it around, amused until a  _whoosh_  of metal flies by his head. He looks up and sees a monkey cackling at him, hands posed to attack again, but Maru lifts his arms and douses him with water, eyes widening as the monkey burns right in front of him.

Something knocks into him then, sending them both crashing straight to the ground, and Maru watches in disbelief as wood shards fly over his head. A rat cackles in the distance, logs materializing in his paws, but Maru’s attention is demanded by both the weight on top of him and what feels like a bucket of ice-cold water being dumped on his head.

“Idiot,” says Ueda’s voice, and Maru’s so glad to hear it that he isn’t that bothered by it coming out of another water pig. “I was in the _bathroom_.”

“How did you find me?” Maru asks weakly, his heart beating out of his undoubtedly pink chest.

“The same way you found me,” Ueda says cryptically, pressing both hooves to Maru’s shoulders. “Come on, let’s get out of here before we get killed. I saw a fire tiger lurking around the corner.”

Maru’s about to tell him that the fire elementals are their allies in this world, but then the scenery changes and they’re in the safety of Ueda’s self-created utopia, awkwardly in the same position.

“Sorry,” Ueda mutters, scrambling to roll off of Maru and pull his knees to his chest. “Don’t travel without me again.”

“I thought you might have…” Maru starts slowly, still catching his breath from the near-death experience. “I thought you might have decided to leave for good.”

“Idiot,” Ueda says again, but he’s smiling. “If I ever did leave, I’d definitely bring you with me.”

Maru glances up at him. “Really?”

Shrugging, Ueda tries to look nonchalant, but his eyes are shining. “It’d be lonely without you.”

*

“Hey, Tatsuya?” Maru asks from some variation of outer space. “Have you ever thought about why I’m the only one who can do this with you?”

Ueda completes his somersault and swims over to Maru, bumping him so hard that he’s knocked sideways from the force. “I wonder,” is all he says.

*

Reality is relative. Otherwise busy with concerts and promotions, Maru  _lives_  for the times he can escape, anxiously waiting for Ueda whenever they have five minutes to get away since he’s not allowed to travel alone yet. It’s all real, happening before his eyes just like his regular 3D life, but it still feels like a dream. One that he doesn’t want to wake up from.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this,” he says, this time soaring through a series of neon pipes and wires.

“I hope I never do,” Ueda replies from the same byte. “This is one of my favorites. Are you scared?”

“I don’t have time to be scared,” Maru answers honestly. “We’re moving so fast that it feels like we’re standing still.”

Ueda just laughs and tightens his grip on Maru’s hand as they’re processed by different components of the supercomputer, and Maru feels like he can fly anywhere.

*

“Is there something you want to tell me?” Ueda asks, sounding amused as his chains clank next to Maru.

This world isn’t anything out of the usual history books, but it looks ancient enough with the primitive restraints and the tailor of Maru’s uniform, the tie of which he loosens as he considers their roles.

“I don’t think so,” he mutters, and Ueda laughs as he obediently accompanies his supervising officer across the town square. “Are you sure it’s okay for us to be here?”

“It’s your first time holding the reins yourself, so to speak,” Ueda replies. “Let’s at least see how this pans out before we try again. Maybe prisoners are revered in this world or something, and chains are a symbol of honor.”

“You wish,” Maru teases, tugging a little harder on the leather strap connected to Ueda’s collar.

“Hey, this is  _your_  doing,” Ueda says. “But if it looks dangerous, I can get us out of here.”

“Okay.” Maru marches on, adjusting the cap of his hat to account for the sun, and purposely avoids looking at Ueda. His hair is as short as it was when he’d started filming Runaway, his old-style clothes tinted with dirt and a thin layer of sweat all over his body from the heat, and Maru isn’t ready to deal with his very honest reactions to this yet.

“There he is!” someone screams, and Maru’s knocked over as a hoard of people race over toward them and wrangle them apart. Maru tries to grab for Ueda’s hand but misses, crashing to the ground and getting dirt kicked in his eyes, and by the time he can see again, Ueda is gone. Completely gone, in that his attempted captors are dumbfounded at how he’d just disappeared, and a wave of relief washes over Maru at the realization that Ueda’s safe. Somewhere.

Until they turn their accusatory eyes to him. “Where were you transporting that monster, Officer?” one asks him.

“To a more secure facility,” Maru lies smoothly. If anything, these excursions have made him a better impromptu actor. “He shouldn’t be this close to civilians.”

“You better find him,” a big, burly man says firmly, stepping up to press a fat finger in the center of Maru’s chest. “God knows what will happen with something like that loose.”

Maru narrows his eyes. “It’s due to you and your angry mob that he escaped.”

“Should have bound him better,” the man shoots back, and Maru blinks. “Go!”

He goes. He has no idea where he’s going, just that he looks like he does and the mob doesn’t follow. It occurs to him that he should go somewhere secluded so that Ueda can reappear, but waiting in a creepy forest in an unknown world isn’t exactly his idea of a good time. Especially since he could be waiting for  _hours_.

Maru is a little concerned at his state of mind for conjuring up this kind of world for them. Not that he wanted animation and furry animals like Ueda, but somewhere with _out_  Ueda’s face on a Wanted poster would be preferred. He wonders if his subconscious is the one trying to tell them something.

“ _There_  you are,” that voice breezes through the trees, and Maru has never been so happy to see Ueda in his life. “Do you know how hard it is to travel in chains?”

“Sounds like a song metaphor,” Maru mutters as he races to the other man, whipping the key ring out of his pocket. “Now which one is it…”

“I may be able to travel through dimensions, but Houdini I am not,” Ueda grumbles. “Next time you lead, try to keep your kinky perversions out of it, okay?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Maru says firmly, but he’s lying.

*

It’s a sunset unlike any other, mostly because there’s no sun. Maru has given up trying to make sense of these worlds – Ueda claims that their logic doesn’t work here, anyway – and just enjoys it, looking out over the brilliant hues of purple, blue, and orange-gold that surround them.

“Some would say you have a God complex,” Ueda says evenly. “Walking on water and all.”

“I’m still new at this,” Maru defends himself, nearly losing his balance as his feet move with the waves beneath him. “At least there are no fire tigers or angry mobs this time.”

“Or anyone else at all,” Ueda adds, then zooms around fast enough to splash Maru upon his return. “Oops, sorry.”

“No, you’re not,” Maru replies, but he’s smiling as he kicks back one leg to punt a healthy dose of water at Ueda. “ _Oops_.”

Maru has been in plenty of water fights in his life, but they usually involve garden hoses or shower heads. Rolling around on an ocean’s surface is surreal, the waves hitting his back like a particularly temperamental waterbed, and it doesn’t even feel uncomfortable to be completely drenched. In this world, a splash of water is like a nice breeze, even when Ueda dunks Maru’s head down into it.

When they exhaust themselves, they both stretch out on the rocking surface and look up at the purple sky. “How do you feel?” Ueda asks, and somehow his voice vibrates through the water.

“I feel like…” Maru starts, searching for the right words in his mind. “I feel like this is something I didn’t know I’ve been looking for.”

“Yeah, me too,” Ueda agrees, and Maru is confused until a warm hand covers his.

Maru leans to the side, the sounds of the ocean against his ear and Ueda right in front of his face, and he could swear it’s a wave that pushes him forward, but either way he still made it happen. By the time it occurs to him what he’s doing, Ueda’s other hand is on his face, leaving water drops that make his skin tingle as their kiss naturally breaks apart.

“I’ve been waiting,” Ueda whispers, his fingers trailing lightly up Maru’s jaw. “For longer than we’ve been travelling together. Much longer.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” Maru asks, lacing their fingers together.

“I never thought…” Ueda starts, then shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter. I knew the minute I saw you in my private world that you felt the same way, I just didn’t think  _you_  knew it yet.”

Maru tilts his head into the light touch, the most comfortable he’s ever been in his life. “How did you know? Is that the only way I could find you or something?”

“Only connected souls can travel together,” Ueda tells him. “As cheesy as it sounds, the fact that you can accompany me here makes you my soul mate.”

“I’m okay with that,” Maru says decidedly, ending the conversation with a firm press of his lips to Ueda’s as purple rain starts to fall.

*

A few months ago, Maru may have been uneasy about starting a relationship at this point in his life, with someone who is his coworker, good friend, and a man. But after having his eyes opened more than humanly possible by exploring different dimensions and experiencing ways of life that aren’t even plausible on this earth, being with Ueda is no stranger than talking to fairies.

The fairies are quite nice, Maru learns. They’re also quite protective of Ueda, one of them hitting him right between the eyes the first time he leaned in to kiss Ueda in the magical forest, but eventually they warmed up to him and saw that his intentions were good. It helped that Ueda could banish them, too.

“I see the appeal,” Maru tells him one day, when they’re wolves in a cave relaxing after a long day of hunting – and feeding on their prey.

“Hmm?” Ueda asks, rolling over into his back. His fur shines and Maru acts on his urge to lick it.

“Living like this,” Maru explains as he pushes his nose into Ueda’s neck. “Exploring different words. Forever.”

“Ah,” Ueda replies. “It’s good as it is, though, right? I mean, we already spend a lot of time here, almost more than we spend in  _our_  world.”

“I’ve gotten spoiled,” Maru says with a laugh. “Going back to  _our_  world just means work and obligations.”

“And family and friends,” Ueda adds pointedly. “Don’t get in too deep, Yuichi. I can’t pull you out if you don’t want to come.”

“Deep into dimension travelling or deep into you?” Maru replies, curling his tail around Ueda’s. “Or are they the same?”

“Are they?” Ueda counter-asks, staring at him with piercing eyes. “Everything we’ve done as a couple has been in another world. We haven’t even told the other members that we’re dating yet.”

“Somehow it feels separate,” Maru thinks out loud. “Like we work hard with them so that we can be rewarded by coming here and being together.”

“We can be together there, too,” Ueda tells him. “3D dates may not be as exciting as 5D, but that’s  _our_  permanent reality, Yuichi. This is a temporary reprieve when we have concerts and no free time.”

Maru remembers his parents, his sisters, and all of their friends he knows would be happy for him and Ueda. He thinks about picnics and movies and stargazing, visiting the beach properly and snuggling as real humans. “You’re right,” he mutters into Ueda’s fur. “I got carried away.”

“It happens to the best of us,” Ueda says, rolling over onto his feet. “Let’s go home, Yuichi.”

The second Maru thinks it, they’re back in their respective hotel rooms with five minutes to get ready before a car picks them up to take them to the venue. He meets the rest of his group in the lobby, then shoves his hands into his pockets sheepishly.

“You should know that Tatsuya and I are together,” he says slowly, looking at the other three in turn. “Like in a relationship. A serious one.”

“I knew it,” Kame hisses into his coffee, his eyes barely open. “You two disappear together way too much. Just don’t be stupid about it, okay?”

“Yes, boss,” Ueda says sarcastically, leaning his head on Maru’s shoulder as Maru slings an arm around his shoulder.

“Aw,” Taguchi says, though Maru suspects the gesture was more out of laziness than affection.

“When did you two actually find time to hook up?” Koki asks sleepily. “I don’t even have the energy to jerk off after a day of shows.”

“Too much information,” Maru and Ueda say in unison, and Kame snorts.

That day and for the rest of the tour, Maru gives his all in their concerts and doesn’t rush to another dimension the instant they’re done. Instead he crawls into a boring hotel room bed in a normal city in Japan, wraps his arms around a warm body, and sleeps better than he had on a cloud.

*

It’s different. Kissing, touching, even just looking at Ueda fresh from the shower and drowning in a fluffy white robe in his hotel room after their last show. Maru can’t reach him fast enough, almost tripping over nothing and decidedly ignoring the faint chuckle that dies on his lips as Maru captures Ueda’s mouth in a searing, long overdue kiss.

It’s different, because it’s  _real_. This isn’t like kissing Ueda in another dimension, even though the physical concept is the same. It’s Maru’s mentality that separates the two, and it’s Maru’s mind that’s more stimulated than his body. Chalk it up to one of the many things Maru doesn’t understand about this dimension travelling business, but right now he wants Ueda more than when they have all the time in a world that’s not theirs.

“I want you,” he whispers, his voice coming out lower than he remembers it being.

“I couldn’t tell,” Ueda replies with a hint of sarcasm, and Maru realizes he’s got Ueda’s wrists pinned behind his back. “Normally I’m not into bondage – at least as the one being tied up – but I suppose for you I can make an exception.”

“I didn’t know,” Maru says, feeling defensive as he opens his hands. They clutch onto Ueda’s waist for lack of anywhere better, because his hormones are on overdrive and he can’t  _not_  touch Ueda.

Ueda’s smiling against his lips. “It’s okay. I have a tie you can use, if you want.”

“I want… now,” Maru gets out as his fingers drift around Ueda’s waist to where his robe is loosely closed. It only takes a light tug of the soft fabric to open it, then Ueda’s skin is hot to the touch and Maru kisses him deeper, ceasing all amusement as the backs of Ueda’s knees hit the mattress and the next thing Maru knows, he’s on top of him.

Ueda’s hands slide under Maru’s robe and Maru uses the last of his brain power to wonder why on earth he’d want to restrain Ueda when it feels this good to be touched by him. It’s just his waist, fingertips trailing lightly around Maru’s back and down to his hips, but it feels more intimate than all of his past sexual experiences combined.

His thigh bumps against something hard and Ueda’s groan tickles his tongue, sends a shudder through the rest of his body and has him reaching down to feel it for himself. It’s hot and heavy in his hand and Ueda’s noises are faint, his kisses fierce as he rocks up into the touch. His legs fall open, a wordless invitation, and Maru’s free hand rubs circles on the inside of Ueda’s thigh, slowly moving closer to where he really, really wants to be.

“Yuichi,” Ueda breathes, and Maru’s own breath hitches at how his name sounds in that tone. “Do you know what to do?”

“Yes,” Maru admits, only feeling a little sheepish as he reaches for the tube Ueda had left strategically placed on the nightstand. He feels Ueda’s hand wrap around his erection and all of his anxiety just disappears, his full focus on being inside him as soon as possible. “Relax, Tatsuya.”

Ueda says nothing, just takes a deep breath as he lifts his legs for Maru’s probing fingers. Maru distracts him by nipping at his bottom lip, then licking his tongue as he stretches him open, pushing one lubricated finger between his legs and swirling it around until he can insert another. Ueda’s body seems reluctant to let him in and it actually pleases Maru, telling him that Ueda doesn’t do this often, and he can’t keep the smile off his face as he reluctantly falls from Ueda’s mouth and kisses his way down Ueda’s chest.

“ _Yuichi_ ,” Ueda says again, his moan vibrating Maru’s lips as they reach Ueda’s waist and keep going, through the nest of curly pubic hair until he feels the hard shaft of Ueda’s cock. Ueda’s hips jerk at the contact, but Maru’s free hand is there to hold him down as he tongues along Ueda’s length to the tip and it becomes easier to work his fingers in and out of him.

There’s a drop of precome and Maru laps at it, groaning at Ueda’s taste as he teases him with a few licks to the head. He takes it into his mouth and Ueda’s next noise is a guttural growl as Maru gets in a little further, but not far enough. Reluctantly, Maru lets Ueda fall from his lips and lowers his head even more, dragging his lips and tongue along the crease between Ueda’s thigh and groin as they join his fingers.

“Oh, my-  _fuck_ ,” Ueda hisses, his legs spreading even wider and Maru feels the sheets rip from the corners, undoubtedly by Ueda’s fisting with one or both hands, and Maru just licks around his fingers. Ueda won’t stop undulating and Maru doesn’t think he wants him to, his own body temperature soaring with the promise of how this will feel around his cock, prodding him a little harder at the thought.

Then he brushes Ueda’s prostate and the sound Ueda makes is beautiful, his muscles loosening enough for Maru to touch it over and over, licking and sucking on the quivering rim until the sheets are released and Maru’s hair is the next victim of Ueda’s tight clutches.

Now Maru growls, the pain making him hotter as he’s yanked up Ueda’s body and right back into his mouth. Ueda seems unconcerned with his tongue’s previous location, if anything his kisses are deeper than before, wild and ruthless as he devours Maru from below and wraps his legs pointedly around Maru’s waist.

Maru can hardly reach the discarded tube before Ueda pulls them together, using all of his strength to keep them far enough apart for Maru to coat himself with lube. The first touch of his hand to his hard length has him groaning, far beyond ready to fuck, and it takes the rest of his willpower to make it long enough to ensure Ueda’s comfort before lining the head of his cock up with Ueda’s stretched hole.

“I love you,” he whispers, because it feels right, and Ueda grabs him by the face and fixes him with dark, dark eyes.

“Finally,” he replies, then digs his heels into the flesh of Maru’s ass to send him thrusting inside. His body starts moving on its own and it takes Maru a second to catch up, but when he does, he loops his arms around Ueda’s shoulders and presses his face into Ueda’s neck, kissing his collarbone and everywhere he can reach.

It feels like a different dimension just being like this with Ueda, real and surreal at the same time, their lovemaking lasting well into the early morning. They come together, their hands laced on Ueda’s cock to stroke him off at the same time Maru gives into his own orgasm, and it’s better than any world he could possibly create.

Their skin sticks together but neither one can be bothered to move, hands gently rubbing sore muscles as they kiss through the aftershocks. It’s Maru who curls up in Ueda’s arms, Ueda brushing his damp bangs out of his face, and Maru feels Ueda’s heartbeat in his ear just as fast as his own.

“I don’t want to travel anymore,” Ueda mumbles, and Maru looks at him quizzically.

“Why?”

Ueda’s mouth turns up into a lazy smile. “I no longer have any reason to escape.”


End file.
